


The Beast

by sebalizzy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Cannibalism, Character Death, Ciel Phantomhive mentioned - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebalizzy/pseuds/sebalizzy
Summary: Trapped forever in the dark tower, the Beast is doomed to waste away inside the castle walls after committing the most unforgivable of sins against the Beauty.
Kudos: 9





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> All respects should be paid to Yana Toboso.
> 
> For my dearly beloved friends: Shane, Caivano, Faustino, and Mignonne.

She had always been seen as Ciel’s odd and peculiar older cousin. Unfortunately, the villagers could not understand why a young lady enjoyed wielding a sword like a man or why she enjoyed reading philosophy over poetry. She was intelligent, but not many people liked that.

All she had ever wanted was a friend. Of course, she had her cousin and she knew he loved her very much, but she also knew that her cousin saw her the same way the villagers did.

Elizabeth was devastated when she heard the news. Even after her cousin’s passing he would always live on in her heart like the rest of her family. He was her last living relative and now he was gone.

No, he had been torn away from her.

A man unlike any other who was greatly admired for his charitable kindness and victories in war, Sebastian was loved dearly by the village. At one point in her life she had admired him just as they all had.

Due to his love of poetry and romance Sebastian was different from the rest as well. However, they were treated differently by the villagers. He had led the troops against the English and won with only a few men left standing. He had been nothing, but kind to her and Ciel for as long as they had known him. As well as being an excellent hunter it was no wonder the older gentleman was loved and admired by everyone including her. There was no other man in town like him.

Thus, she had thought he would be different. She had thought that he would be able to understand. To see her for who she really was, a fragile girl who just wanted a friend.

Well, that was before he had been the one to take her cousin’s life.

Elizabeth had never felt this kind of rage towards any other being. He had been the only one, apart from her, to know that Ciel had trusted him enough that he signed a will, leaving everything to Sebastian in case of his death. 

He left everything to the man instead of her.

She didn’t have proof that Sebastian was the one to kill him. Her cousin had died far too quickly after signing the will. Sebastian must have known about it and killed him. There was no other explanation. The doctor determined that he had died of an asthma induced heart attack, but Elizabeth knew better.

He had expressed his condolences like everyone else. He looked mournful even as he moved what little he owned from his small house in the village to the large castle he had inherited. It seemed as though he was genuinely in mourning for the man who he viewed as a son.

No one else believed her. Even Sebastian had the audacity to look surprised and hurt by her accusations. 

She had been nothing, but a fool.

As it turned out, all Sebastian could see was a monster.

So she became one.

There were rumors of a beast roaming the woods near the castle for a few days now. She had never seen it herself, but the villagers complained of it killing and devouring their livestock. Everyone was glad when Sebastian had volunteered to kill the beast.

“Miss Elizabeth, would you care to accompany me? I know you know these woods better than anyone else.” He invited her, a genuine smile on his face. The kind of smile that only the devil could wear.

Even after she had accused him of such an unforgivable sin, the older man had never once stopped being kind to her.

She did know the woods far better than anyone else, so she accepted the invitation.

Winter air bit at her fingertips. It was far too cold to be out here especially at this time of night. Elizabeth could make her way through every nook and cranny of these woods in these conditions even with her eyes closed.

The pair had ventured deep into the forest. Luckily, it wasn’t long till they had found the beast.

Before she could blink Sebastian had already slayed it.

The wolf was larger than any she had ever seen, but it was only ever a wolf.

“The villagers would be grateful to you.” The grip on her sword tightened at the thought of the party the village would hold for him.

“No, they will be grateful to us! I would never have found the beast if it weren’t for you, Miss Elizabeth.” Sebastian had replied as he crouched down to inspect the canine closer.

Of course, they would be grateful to only him. Sebastian was the village’s hero. No one ever expected for a small woman like her to be anything like Sebastian.

He already had the village’s love, her cousin’s castle, and now they would be eternally grateful to the devil.

Her cousin should have seen it coming. All men were stupid and Sebastian was no different. 

With a single strike of her sword she had taken his life.

She had brought back with her a torn piece from his fine obsidian coat.

“The beast had killed him, but I avenged him and killed the devil.”

Another loss had greatly impacted the village. She joined them in mourning. They showed appreciation and gratitude towards her for the first time in her life.

Sebastian had left the same worldly possessions to her that had once belonged to her cousin. Everything was in its rightful place.

She should have killed the devil sooner.

A search party had been sent out to recover the body, but nothing came up.

Of course, they would not find anything. She had dragged Sebastian's limp body to the castle where the devil had once made himself at home.

The meat was tough and dry. He tasted like pig, but she still ate him everyday until there was nothing left.

The Beast was all alone now. 

What a terrible thing it was to be lonesome. She had always wanted someone in her life who could be her friend. Instead, she had thrown it all away and was doomed to waste away in this dark tower with nothing, but the ghost of the man she had committed a grave sin against as company.

He haunted the halls of the Phantomhive castle. Yet, even the poor ghost’s presence did little to make the Beast feel less lonely.

This remained true until her dying day.


End file.
